beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 24 The Ice Freezes Serpent!
Blader DJ: Last Time on Beyblade! Mitch battles three battlers from the Indian team, tean Sandstorm! Mitch goes on these two lightly but the other bladers seem to have trouble! They all release out special moves to defeat him but he manages to survive it! Mitch has damaged these beys and these beys are getting weaker and weaker! Will they find out a way to defeat Mitch? Or will Mitch Eradicate them once and for all! Mitch: Frostbite, Balance mode! Bhav: Attack Mode, WA130! Rudra: Kerbecs! Charge at Frostbite! Ayjay: Chimera! Charge at Frostbite with your Horn 145 Spin Track! Bhav: Serpent, Toxic Discharge! Rudra: Kerbecs, Chain Torment! Ayjay: Burning Onslaught! Mitch: Its all going to be nullified. Bhav: But how?! Rudra: It can't be nullified, How!? Ayjay: This guy must be the strongest! Mitch: Now, release, the Deepest depths of Freezing Nitrogen! Robby: How strong is this guy.... Mitch: Prepare to be frozen in the deepest depths of ice, Fangs of Frost! Frostbite tilts around which is releasing Nitrogen to fully freeze the beys. Robby: I can't let that happen, Flash Destroyer! Robby launches Flash Destroyer Mitch: Now feel the deepest depths of ice once I torture this guy. Robby: He is going for me straight away? Flash Destroyer, Attack mode! Destroyer, Counter mode! Mitch: Attack mode, Frostbite! Robby: Why is he going away? Mitch: Ability move, Pelting Hail! Frostbite jumps up and goes straight at Destroyer's Facebolt and Energy ring, making it break and shatter. Robby: Destroyer, no! Mitch: That's what happens when you launch at the stadium recklessly without thinking! Robby: Lets go, Destroyer! Special move, Flashing Arrow! Mitch: Frostbite, Pelting Hail! Blader DJ: This is the best battle! Mitch:... Blader DJ: A Mid Air.... Mitch: Shut up. Lucinda: Mitch is way stronger than before! Its like he is totally a different person! Robby: Attack! Mitch: Balance Mode! Laughs Robby: What's this? Mitch: Feel the power of your own power! Attack mode, send it straight back at him! Robby: Destroyer! Mitch: This guy is nothin'. Mitch: I will finish you once and for all! Bhav: I can't move! Ayjay: Neither can I! Rudra: Is this the power of the Ice, Is he that strong? Mitch: Don't talk crappy. Bhav: You will pay! Mitch: Special Move, Frozen Despair! Bhav: It disappeared? Ayjay: Its coming at us with huge power, I can feel this. Mitch: Feel the power of Pluto! Lucinda: A huge energy from him and is beyblade is unleashing. Mitch: Scream! Its music to my ears! Bhav: Its too strong... Ayjay: Is this the power of England? Rudra: We shouldn't underestimate them. Bhav: SERPENT! Ice cracks Bhav: Serpent, free all of the others! other beys are free from the ice Bhav: Their beys are about to stop spinning though. Ayjay: I will not give up, we have a chance! Bhav: Toxic Discharge! Rudra: Chain Torment! Ayjay: Burning Onslaught! Lucinda: Too dangerous for me to stay close! Bits of the building is broken and are falling Blader DJ: This is amazing, the strongest bey that appeared, its Deep... Mitch: Don't say my Bey's name! Blader DJ: Why? Mitch: Just shut up! Frostbite! Blader DJ: It hurts! Frostbite freezes Blader DJ's Arms. Lucinda: I'll burn that ice away! Mitch: I'll freeze your soul up it will die! Lucinda: I'm looking forward! Mitch: Virgo is already weak though. Lucinda: Are you sure? Mitch: I'll battle you in 3 months, so get ready! Blader DJ: It is 1-1 but all the Indian Team members' beys are eradicated! Which means, they move on to the Finals! Mitch: And don't lose to those creeps. Lucinda: You are on! SO EXCITIN. BTW TO BE CONTINUED! Mitch: Just finish these creeps of nao! Lucinda: Take a rest, Mitch. Mitch: You want a piece of me?! Lucinda: I'll give you the fists on your head! Mitch: Well don't forget about what I did to those creeps! Lucinda: It was nothin'. Mitch: You are right. But yours is even worse. Lucinda: I gotta deal with dis guy Curtains close